


Ring Exchange

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Ship Teasing, Shipper on Deck, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Grog, Tiberius and Pike are stuck in a cavern and the only way forward are two tunnels: One coated in ice, the other hot to the touch. Tiberius has a solution to the problem: a ring of fire protection and a ring of ice protection. Shipping ensues.
Relationships: Tiberius Stormwind & Grog Strongjaw, Tiberius Stormwind/Grog Strongjaw
Kudos: 2





	Ring Exchange

Consciousness slowly came back to Grog as he gazed upon his new surroundings. It started off like a pretty normal day until the ground caved in on Grog. Both Pike and Tiberius tried to catch him but it only resulted in them falling as well. Grog looked at the unconscious forms of Tiberius and Pike while slightly wondering how the three of them were still alive. He looked up and saw the rest of the party surrounding the hole but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He heard a small groan and saw Tiberius return to consciousness. Tiberius looked around and said "Well, that was unexpected."

Grog said "Yeah that was." Grog saw two cave tunnels right beside them. One of the caves was coated in ice while the other just seemed to be a normal cave. Grog walked over to the normal looking cave but when he placed his hand on one of the walls it was hot to the touch. Grog let out a small yell of pain as he moved his hand away from the wall to notice only a small burn mark on it.

Tiberius rushed over to Grog and asked "Are you okay?"

Grog replied "This cave's hot."

Tiberius looked at both of the tunnels, smirked and said "I have a plan."

Grog asked "When don't you have a plan?"

Tiberius said "True, Grog. But I have something that might help." and he looked into his bag and pulled out two rings. The rings were inscribed with symbols. He held ring with the symbol of ice in his hands but as he prepared to put on the ice ring on his finger the ring became really cold, causing Tiberius to drop the ring.

Grog grabbed the ice ring and asked "Do you need me to help with that?" Tiberius nodded and Grog softly held Tiberius' hand and put the ring onto Tiberius' ring finger. Tiberius decided not to risk Grog getting burned so he held Grog's hand and slipped the ring with the symbol of fire onto Grog's ring finger.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." Grog and Tiberius turned to face a now conscious Pike.

Tiberius said "Pike, you're awake."

Pike said in a cheeky tone of voice "And you apparently decided to get married while I was unconscious."

Grog said "It's not what it looks like."

Tiberius said "I was just giving him a ring of fire protection."

Pike said "I'm just kidding."

Tiberius said "You'd better be. Cause if I find out your goddess considers us married I am going to flip."

Grog said "Same here."

Pike said "I think she knows I'm kidding. Now that we are awake, let's find our way out of here." Tiberius and Grog nodded and the two decided to head down one of the tunnels but for some odd reason, Grog and Tiberius remained holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always pictured Pike being a shipper on deck for anybody her (technically) younger brother is interested in.


End file.
